Mixim 11
Shogakukan | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | first = 2008 | last = | volumes = }} Mixim is a Japanese shōnen manga by Nobuyuki Anzai. The manga started serialized in Shogakukan's manga magazine Shōnen Sunday in 2008, issue 22/23. Anzai was on hiatus since the end of serialization of MÄR until the serialization of this manga. Title was renamed in the issue 33 of 2008 from the original MiXiM♀12 to MIXIM☆11. Plot Three high school students, , , and , all seem to have no luck with girls. One day a messenger named reveals that one of them is actually the prince of the star Polaris. The prince has had a spell casted on him at birth so that he won't be loved by females. However, there are 12 females who are named after constellations that are immune to the spell. The three students must figure out which one of them is the prince so that he can marry one of the twelve girls and take over the throne in order to prevent Polaris' light from going out.MiXiM♀12 Chapter 2 Pages 7-8 Characters Main characters * : An unlike student who gets into countless fights at school. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his left arm. He likes cute things. His 'weapon' is the five finger puppets, with each puppet having different powers. So far, only two puppets have been awaken. The puppet on his index finger is the first to be awaken, named Tongari, whose 'power' is extreme physical strength. The second one call himself Mr. Danny, but his power is still unknown. * : An otaku who likes wresting, heavy metal music, and games. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his leg. At the arcade he is known as "$Lucky" (dollar lucky). He gets a nose bleed whenever he sees a girl he likes and is often suicidal (in a comical way). * : A prodigy with a gentle demeanor, who acts like a cry baby. He has a problem saying no when people ask him for favors. He may possibly be the prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his butt. Has no immunity to girls and whenever he sees a girl's breasts, he reverts to a baby-like personality. His 'weapon' is a dog suit, and its 'power' is that his sense of smell becomes a hundred times better and his hearing increases by six. * : Reviled to be an unknown 'fourth' candidate for being the Prince, having the star mark on his left arm. * : The messenger from Polaris who is sent to find the prince on earth. * * : The only friend of Ichimatsu, Takezō and Koume. Childhood friends with Ichimatsu and has odd tastes. Ichimatsu knows a lot about her, such as the underwear she wears, her favorite food, and even her first crush. (Their classmates thought that Ichimatsu and Yumi's likes got switched at birth.) She is also the constellation girl of Sagittarius. Constellation Girls *Ren Katayama - Libra *Mao Kuhou - Aquarius *Kamiya Yumi - Sagittarius References External links *WEBSUNDAY MIXIM☆11 Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen Category:Suspense anime and manga ja:MIXIM☆11